mybrutev2fandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Introduction Are you ready for MyBrute? Do you like fights? But are you lazy like us? Then play MyBrute, this is the most amazing Sit 'n Watch game there is! Create your own Brute and battle it out against the rest of the web. Find disciples, win fights to evolve and make it to the top spot in the rankings. If you make it that far, you just might have what it takes to become a Brutal Legend! Click here to play Welcome to the Mybrute Wiki Here you can find information about MyBrute 2.0: http://mybrute.muxxu.com MyBrute 2.0 started on Friday, May 27, 2011 with an announcement on Facebook and on the old MyBrute page. On the first day it already had over 10,000 Padawans and over 100 Finger Flickers. On the next day the first handful of Finger Flickers already ranked up to Plaster Puller, and another good 10,000 Padawans joined the game. One month later, over 90,000 brutes were in-game, including brutes of disabled accounts, but excluding retired brutes. By mid-October there were over 250,000 brutes in-game, going strong. How can I improve this Wiki? You can add grammatical fixes, new topics when you know something new, and also help by posting on the blogs: Rants, Improvements and Progress. The Weapons There are 26 weapons in the game. They help you in combats by modifying your stats. The Skills There are 42 skills that you can get by leveling up. 5 Talents, 10 Supers and 27 Passive Skills, in which 6 are Main Stat Boosters. Talents are skills that require one death to activate. Supers are skills that have a limit on how much you can use it. Passive skills are there the whole fight. Main stat boosters are skills that boosts the visible stat values (i.e. Strength, Agility, Speed and Health via Endurance). The Pets Same as in the old MyBrute, there are a few pets that can help you along: *Wolf *Bear *Dogs A, B and C But remember: You can have 3 dogs and a wolf/bear, but not a wolf and a bear together! Gameplay Actually, there is no real gameplay. It is a sit 'n watch game but you have the opportunity to choose stats, skills (Supers, Talents, Passives), pets and weapons. After a user creates an account, they can select up to 2 brutes for free. More brutes cost 100 Muxxu Tokens each. Tokens can be aquired by paying a small fee via Paypal, UltimatePayCard or other payment services. A brute starts out as a level 1 Padawan. 1 fight gives 1 Experience Point (EXP), no matter if won or lost. Once a certain amount of EXP points are reached, the brute can level-up to the next level. At this point the user gets presented with a choice of 'upgrades' for the brute, usually either a Stats (Endurance, Strength, Agility, Speed, or a combination of those) upgrade vs a Weapon (or Skill or Pet), or 2 different Stat upgrades. Any skill is accompanied by a brief description that the user can read when hovering over a small '?' with his mouse. Every day, a brute can have a maximum of 10 training fights, as long as they do not lose 3 times. The 10th fight, or the 3rd loss, means end of training, whichever comes first. A paying user can use 15 Tokens to 'visit the hospital' once per day and brute, and gets another round of 10 fights / 3 losses. You can only go to the hospital once a day. Also, once per day, a brute can enter a Tournament, once he's level 3 or above (level 15 or above for Brutal Legends). If the brute wins a Tournament, he has the choice to step up in rank (receive a severed ear for Brutal Legends). If the user decides to rank-up the brute, the brute gets reset to level 1 in the next rank, and the user can choose to get a new 'destiny' for the brute, or to retain the old destiny. The destiny describes the set of choices the brute has on every level-up, and is formed like a decision tree. It is therefore useful to make notes of the choices one makes with their brute. If the user decides not to rank-up the brute, this brute cannot join another tournament. The user can revisit the tournament later, and rank-up the brute at a time of his choice. This usually happens in lower ranks, to explore the destiny tree further. As said, the training- and tournament fights are purely sit 'n watch. In training the user can select an opponent from a selection of 8 brutes, based on the rank and level of the brute-in-training. A brute can fight an opponent only once per day in training. Target is to rank-up as fast as possible, and reach the rank of Brutal Legend. Also see the Section about Ranks and Tournaments. Category:Browse